


are you sure its just a headache

by tatortot020203



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom
Genre: i dont know how to use tags so read summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatortot020203/pseuds/tatortot020203
Summary: Felix, Marzia, and jack plan to spend Halloween at Mark's place. But will two darks and a headache put every ones life in danger?First published fanfic ever by me and was inspired by a fanfic I read





	1. Chapter 1

When Felix woke up it was to SOMEONE blowing in his face. He opened his eyes groggily and smiled and he was greeted with Marzia's minty breath, even after just waking up or just eating a meal her breath almost never stank. " Wake up sweetie! It's already 10:30." She said still smiling. " Wow I didn't think I would sleep that late. When did you wake up?" Felix asked. She sat up and looked at him answering, " Just a few minutes ago. Would have woken you up sooner but i just had to watch you sleep for a few." He gave snort at the comment" And my friends say I'm the creepy one! Speaking of are the guys up yet?" Marzia just shook her head. "No we're the first ones up unless they have been really quiet." She snickered. Felix tried to imagine Jack and Mark sneaking past his and marzia's room down stairs but just ended up laughing. " Knowing those two there probably still asleep."  
Marzia finished brushing her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned as she saw Felix sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed with his head in his hands. "Fe? You ok?" She asked worriedly. Felix lifted his head and smiled at the pet name," Yeah I'm fine, just another headache." He reassured her. "Uh which bag are the pills in again?" Marzia tried to smile as she replied," In my purse. Oh and by the way when we get him your going to the doctor for that." Felix, who was now digging in his girlfriends purse, looked at her. "Why its just a headache nothing serious" he said confused as to why she would want him to go to the do to for that. Marzia looked at him just a headache! Yea a headache that has lasted for over two weeks now she thought to herself. "Any way," Felix started trying to change the subject," Mark and jack should be up by now. I'll go check on them." He walked out of marks guest bedroom and down the hall towards marks room where he and jack were staying. Felix smiled slyly as he opened the bedroom door. The light was off but he was able to make out jakes green hair on the mattress on the floor and marks shape on the bed. He shut the door and turned around still with that smile on his face. "Ok here's the plan you get jack and I'll get mark." He said to marzia. She nodded eager to scare her friend.  
Felix creaped towards the bed trying so very hard not brursting out laughing. He reached the bed a moved the covers down ready to dog pile jump on his friend but was surprised to see no one was in the bed just a bunch of blankets. Marzia screamed, he turned around and before he knew what he was doing punch jack hard in the face.


	2. Anti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti has now officially entered.

Jack fell to the floor landing face first onto the carpet. Felix didn't know what was going on all he was thinking was protecting his Marzia. He looked at her and even in the darkness he could see how white her face was. "well good morning to you too, Felix." Jack said standing up, his voice deeper than normal. "Sorry Jack I kind of just went off of instinct." The swede replied never letting his guard down, something had to have made Marzia scream and Jack was the only thing that could have done it. Felix put himself between Jack and his girlfriend as the Irish man turned around to revel just what had made the girl scream. A crimson line stretched across Jacks throat. Felix's breath hitched in surprise, he could see how deep the cut was and the younger man standing in front of him shouldn't be standing. "Who. Who are you?" he asked unable to keep from stuttering. The thing just smiled and said," oh come on Felix I'm sure Jacks told you all about me." the blond balled his hands into fist as it started to approach replying," Must have missed it." he had tried to be sarcastic but it just came out weak and scared. " I'm Anti." the smaller of them replied tackling Felix to the ground. Marzia watched as Felix was brought to the ground. She went to at least try to push Anti off of him but before she could an arm was wrapped around her waist and a hand over her mouth.  
" Lets not try that, we don’t want you getting hurt now would we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep another cliff hanger, even though most of you already know what's going to happen next. anyway just wanted to say don't be expecting this story to be updating every other day but I will update.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want more I have a plan of where this story is going but haven't planned it out yet. Thanks for reading


End file.
